


sweater weather

by lanceylance



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceylance/pseuds/lanceylance
Summary: "I think you should reconsider, okay? We both know it's too dangerous.""Well, there are people expecting me."(based on an edit by julia [iconicsmoak] on instagram)





	sweater weather

“Please don’t go.” Wanda looked up from her boots to see Dick in the mirror, standing by their closet. She turned her attention back to her boots, lacing them up before slipping on her corset.

“This is my fault, I need to fix this.”

“I can help you.”

“We’ve been over this so many times, Dick.” Wanda sighed, rifling through all the clothes in their closet to find her jacket. “You can’t. You’re a cop.”

“I won’t go as Dick Grayson, I’ll come with you as Robin.”

“You can’t.”

“No one will know it’s me, Wanda, please.”

She grabbed her jacket and slammed the closet shut, turning to face him. “And what if they find out? What do you do then, Dick? They’ll just lock you up, and I can’t let that happen.”

“That won’t happen-”

“You don’t know that!” She shouted, red sparks bursting from her hands, making Dick flinch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself down. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Dick stayed silent, and stepped closer to her, taking one of her hands into his. He moved his other hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Wanda leaned into his hand, opening her eyes to look up at his face.

“I really think you should reconsider.” Dick’s voice was quiet, so quiet that Wanda barely registered that he was talking. “We both know that going with Cap is too dangerous.”

Wanda didn’t say anything. Instead, she kissed him softly before sliding her hand out of his.

“I’ll be back soon.” She reassured him. “Goodbye, Dick.”

He believed her, because Wanda always came back. That is, until everything went to shit.

 

“I think the Raft is a great idea.” The reporter asked, while the screen showed a video of her and the rest of team Cap, all surrendering to Tony and General Ross. “These… ‘heroes’ need to controlled, otherwise they’ll kill us all.”

“Now we know that’s not the case, Bob. These people have saved us time and time again, like when the aliens tried invading. If the Avengers weren’t there, God knows what could have happened-”

“That was years ago, who knows what could have changed! Maybe they sent the aliens down to Earth.”

“Now that’s the most  _ ridiculous _ -”

Dick shut off his tablet and his head fell into his hands. God, where had he gone wrong? He could have prevented this, he  _ should’ve _ , but he didn’t and now…

“Fuck!” He shouted, slamming his fists on the wheel.

They let him see her one last time. He wasn’t allowed to talk to her, so she had no idea he was even there, watching her, memorizing every detail of her face. He didn’t know when she would get out- hell, even  _ if  _ she would be able to get out.

Tears that he wasn’t even aware that he was holding back spilled over. He knew she would never get out, not if the government had any control. Unless…

He looked over at the jet-black briefcase sitting next to him on his right. It’s a horrible idea, but he could break her out. He couldn’t be Robin again after that, since he’d become a criminal. But Wanda was more important, and if he had to give up his nightlife to get her back, then fuck Robin. The world could use one less vigilante anyway. He stuck out one shaky hand to unlock the case, but he was startled by a loud knock on his window.

He whipped his head around to see Steve Rogers waving at him through his window, with his awful disguise, sunglasses and a ball cap. Dick rolled down the window, too shocked to say anything, although he wasn’t sure if he was shocked that Steve managed to escape or that Steve had the nerve to show up here, and rub it in his face that he was a free man, while Wanda was not. Dick, as irrational prick he is, went with the latter.

“What the fuck do you want?” Dick bit out.

Steve blinked, not expecting such hostility from him. Then again, his girlfriend was locked up and stranded in the middle of the ocean, so Steve understood why he was upset.

“I need your help.”

Dick’s glare was unwavering.

“It’s about Wanda.” Steve tried, and that Dick finally dropped his cold demeanor.

“What about her? Do you know where she is? Is she hurt?”

“One at a time, son.” Steve reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She’s just fine. I just need your help getting her and the other Avengers out of the Raft. If you come

Dick looked at him for a moment, determining if he should trust him. Steve was the reason why Wanda was locked up after all. He decided to trust Steve, so he shrugged off the other man’s hand and stepped out of the car.

They walked down the street, stopping by an old bakery Steve loves. Dick guessed it was probably one of the few places that was around since his time, just based on how he interacted with the shop owner.

“Hey Jimmy.” The man across the counter looked up and his face brightened when he realized who greeted him.

“Stevie! It’s been a while, how are ya?” Jim was ecstatic. The man was bustling around his side, opening the door to the delicious treats in the display case, grabbing some of the best ones and shoving it in a bag.

“I’ve seen better days.” Steve replied, looking around the place. “Things look different here.”

“Oh yeah, that’s my wife’s doing. I wasn’t so sure about changing it up, I like how Dum Dum left things. but I gotta admit, I think this ain’t too shabby.” Jim plopped the bag down on the counter, smiling at Dick, who was waiting at a distance, looking uncomfortable. “Who’s this guy?” He asked, pointing at him.

Steve looked over to Dick, then shook his head a little. “Just an old friend, we’re catching up and stuff. His name’s Dick.”

Jim let out a shout of laughter, which only caused Dick to feel even more uncomfortable. They stood there awkwardly, watching Jim get all his giggles out before he grabbed Dick’s hand.

“Sorry about that,” Jim let out one last snort, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet ya,  _ Dick _ .”

Dick nodded at him, feeling so out of place at this bakery. He felt like he was invading into Steve’s personal life, so he tapped on Steve’s shoulder, letting him know where he’d be, and walked out.

There was a crack of thunder, and Dick looked up at the dark clouds as the first raindrop fell, right on his forehead. He opened his arms up to the sky to embrace the rain, and smiled for the first time in a long while. The rain brought him some kind of peace, through its quiet tapping and cold winds. That is, until she crept back into his mind.

Wanda loves the rain. That’s why she liked staying in Gotham with him, because it would rain almost every single day. Anytime she saw a single drop of water on their window, she would drag him outside, to play in the rain.

Oh, the things he would do to get her back.

He dropped his arms, looking up at the sky. He didn’t look away even though he heard the tinkle of the bells on the door as it opened, and Steve yelling something back at Jim as he left. He was just stuck on the sky, addicted to feeling the drops of rain run down his face.

Steve didn’t say anything, he just stood next to him, looking up at the sky too. They stood like that for a while, until Steve broke the silence.

“So, Wanda, huh?”

Dick finally turned away from the rain to look at Steve. “What about her?”

“Nothing, I just…” Steve trailed off with a sigh, still not looking at Dick. “I just didn’t expect you two to be a thing.”

“People don’t expect a lot of things, but those things still happen.”

Steve hummed at his words, and Dick just watched him, tilting his head a little to the side, thoughtful. He wondered what Steve was thinking about, or more accurately,  _ who  _ he was thinking about.

Steve looked down at Dick, smiling bitterly. “I had a girl once.” Steve told him, as if he could hear Dick’s thoughts. “Peggy Carter. You know her?”

“Former S.S.R. agent and co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Yeah, I know her.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, that’s her. She was one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor to know. Never took any shit from anyone, especially me. When I was looking at some shields, I picked up one to show her, and instead of telling me it looked nice or something, Peggy just picked up the gun closest to her and shot at me a bunch of times before approving it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Dick asked him, but not that he minded it. Although Captain America is a national icon and everyone loved him, he preferred Peggy.

Steve just shrugged. “I guess what I’m getting at is that I know how you feel.” He replied, looking back up at the sky. The rain was starting to slow down, and the sky grew brighter as the morning light crept up behind the clouds. “And we’ll get Wanda back. It’ll be easy.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Breaking into a prison that’s in the middle of the ocean will be easy? I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet, but not all of us are super soldiers who can run 13 miles and not get tired.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Now hold your horses, Dick. I got a guy who’s willing to help us. Care for a bagel?”

 

Turns out, Steve’s guy is actually the king of Wakanda, T’challa. Dick has met him a few times when he was younger, as Bruce took left him with T’challa and his sister while he talked with T’chaka about “business”.

“Richard.” T’challa nodded his head at him. He was standing in front of Dick’s car. How T’challa knew that was his car, Dick had no idea.

“T’challa” He shook hands with him. “It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry about what happened to your father.”

“Thank you.” T’challa turned his attention to Steve. “Okoye is waiting for you two over there.” He said, jerking his head over to nothing. Dick was about to mention that, until a jet just showed up out of nowhere. The door opened and out came Okoye, staff in hand, waiting for them to get on.

“Will you be coming with us?” Steve asked, turning his attention back to T’challa.

“I’m afraid I can’t. Shuri needs my help to put your friend under.”

“Then we’ll see you back in Wakanda. Thank you T’challa.”

“No problem, Captain.” And with that, T’challa turned and walk down the street, leaving the two of them alone.

Steve looked over to see Dick staring at the jet in awe, and nudged him. “Come on, soldier. We got some people to free.”

 

“You ready?” Steve asked Robin, who just shrugged.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

They jump into the water, swimming toward the giant cylindrical building standing tall in the water. Steve uses one of Robin’s shurikens to create a hole on the side of the Raft that he then grabs and pulls apart, making it wide enough for them to get through. Steve boosts him up, and slips inside as Dick takes down the first guard that spotted them.

“One down, a bunch more to go.” Steve sighed out, looking down at the poor, unconscious man. “Great.”

They continue on, taking down guards one by one, until the floor was littered with guards everywhere. Robin unlocks the holdings cells and deactivates their collars, freeing everyone. He runs into the room, pushing past the crowd of confused superheros to find Wanda. He sees a girl with brown hair still inside her cell sitting on her bed, holding her collar in her hands.

“Wanda?” She looked up at Dick and the collar dropped onto the floor. Wanda jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dick, hugging him tightly. He whispered comforting words into her ear, one hand resting on her back while the other stroked her hair. After a moment, she pulled away just enough to look up at his masked face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Saw you on the news, I figured that you need some help.”

“My knight in shining armor.”  She said in a high-pitched voice and pretended to faint in Dick’s arms, making them both laugh.

Dick managed to stop laughing and look at her. God, how he had missed her. It felt like she was gone for years, when in reality it had only been a week. 

Steve walked over, tapping Dick on the shoulder to get his attention. “We better get going,” He said. “We don’t want to get caught by Ross.” 

Dick nodded and turned back to Wanda, who was smiling up at him.

“Ready to go?” He asked, to which she nodded eagerly. He slid his arm down from her back to grab her hand, holding it tight, and walked out of the holding cell and toward the jet where Okoye was waiting to take them to Wakanda. They were free now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! long time so see!!
> 
> as it says in the summary (by the way i CANNOT summarize for shit so sorry all u get in that is a sentence) this fic was inspired by an edit made by iconicsmoak. i'm not a fan of crossovers, but wanda/dick (wandick??) is something i can get behind. if u wanna watch it, i'll try to link it  here   
> (just look in the comments if it doesn't work)
> 
> also guys dont come at me for the shit title yall titles are hard i just took the name of the song from the edit bC IM ORIGINAL.
> 
> alright i hope u enjoyed this fic and pls if u want me to write more abt these two or someone else let me know!! i was thinking abt writing a series wandick oneshots but idk if anyone would like that. tell me what u think abt that in the comments pls. bye guys!!


End file.
